


I've Heard Rumors...

by saphique



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight (2018)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Femslash, Intimacy, Rophne, Rose being such a lesbian, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Given the obligation to stare, observe and adore the body of Daphne Kluger, Rose wishes she could get closer to the actress, without knowing the successful approach to succeed. Well, she managed to become her personal designer, she could at least try to deepen the exchanges in their collaboration.





	I've Heard Rumors...

**Author's Note:**

> Simply giving more love to Rophne. I hope you'll enjoy

The only time Rose can act like a functioning human being is when she'd create a shield of domesticity. This protection somehow manages to push away all the anxiety and is favorable to a creative state of mind.

The ideas for her renowned and successful pieces took place in these moments of gentle fortification.

In open spaces, she'd hide in her cocoon and quietly sew, being contemplative.

Which is exactly what she is doing at the precise moment, hanging around in Daphne Kluger's private chambers (her walk-in closet) while the actress roams through hangers and fabric. That tranquility of mind is hard to maintain because of the inspirational woman in front of her, the one who employs her, who inspires her, who distracts her with her gorgeousness. Sometimes, Rose wishes she could block her view, cover her ears, to avoid being smitten as much as possible, but as a fashion artist working on custom-piece, it is rather impossible.

And Daphne is walking bare-feet on the carpeted floor, the skin of her interminable legs being flawless. The short dressing gown she is wearing is even impeccable, clinging to her curves.

Damn Debbie and Lou for their persuasion…

Given the obligation to stare, observe and adore the body of Daphne Kluger, Rose wishes she could get closer to the actress, without knowing the successful approach to succeed. Well, she managed to become her personal designer, she could at least try to deepen the exchanges in their collaboration.

Rose is the first one to be surprised by the question that pops out of her mouth, on its own will.

"What made you decide to be active in the acting world?"

As soon as the words escapes, Rose's hands interrupt the sewing, afraid of the consequences. But Daphne accepts the question as if it wasn't discourteous.

"Since my young days, I've received numerous compliments about my physical traits. Especially my face, I've heard it all, that my lips and eyes deserved to be shared with the world, that I can't keep these features to myself, etc…"

"I'm afraid these encouragements were not formulated in the best of your interests," Rose is worried that the ease felt from the impression of domesticity is going to get her into trouble.  

"Well, they got me here, didn't they?" Daphne delivers her rhetorical question with a smirk that sends heat to Rose's cheeks.

"I hope its not the only reason." The flagrant concern in Rose's voice makes Daphne smile. Her wide, almost surrealist smile. The heat progresses from Rose's cheeks to her neck.

"No, of course not. But I'm shallow and opportunist, I guess it means I don't hate all the attentions towards me," she continues, amused. "I can obtain anything I want without even asking for it. No one can resist me." Her self-assurance is almost a disgrace, but she speaks the truth.

Daphne continues to roam through her closet, sometimes disappearing between alignment of clothes, resurfacing with some pieces she throws on the divan.

Like a curse, Rose's sweaty palms are back. She can no longer sew, as the needle slips away from her grip. How can be function if she can not sew nor look at Daphne when she is being so open and naturally seductive.

"Your interest towards me, for instance, is a nice surprise, quite enjoyable actually," adds Daphne, who seems to notice Rose's sudden discomfort in her posture. She hears Rose coughing, but is Daphne aware that Rose is chocking on her own saliva?

At the same time, Daphne is fondling into her expensive lingerie, the delicate lace, the suggestive shape, the silk and details, the promises they offer.   

"What got you into fashion?" Daphne continues, trying to change the subject, wishing Rose's ease would naturally reappear. How can it happen, with the underthing thrown at Rose's sight, with Daphne's delectable voice echoing in the room?

There is no answer. Daphne stops fondling in the closet, stares directly at Rose.

Rose slightly shakes her head, tying to scare her anxiety and her arousal away.

"I beg your pardon?" she dares to ask, with her locks ticking her ears.

"What got you into fashion?" Daphne repeats, impatience hiding not too far away, but keeping her voice gentle.

Rose says the first thing that comes to mind, without thinking it over.

"Working with my hands. It had to be any other fields than mechanics. It was a necessity to be able to freely express my creativity," Rose only glimpses at Daphne, preferring to pretend to admire the clothes selected on the divan.

"Anything else?" Daphne does not seem satisfied with the answer. She begins to know Rose well enough to understand she is holding back. Daphne chooses this moment to lift the undergarments in front of herself, holding it closer to her body, shaping the fabric on her curves over her dressing gown.

Rose, feeling wobbly, aroused and completely out of her comfort zone, is pretty sure she is dreaming.

"Women," she answers with all the effortlessness, conviction and adoration her voice can accomplish simultaneously.

"Women?" Daphne reformulates, her smile wider than ever, figure-hugging the lingerie on her body with more precision.

"Women…" Rose repeats against her willpower, almost like a murmur. "Women are a treasure to work for…with…" she feels the heat progressing at the center of her being, a weakness spreading and stealing her judgment.  

"I've heard rumors…" Daphne leads on, gently toying with the knot of her dressing gown.

"What kind?" Rose's intense eyes stare at her, her pupil vibrating and intensifying as Daphne slowly undoes the knot, undressing her shoulders, revealing more of her cleavage.

"That you devour your work with passion…And I love to be feasted on, Rose."


End file.
